Uma rotina adquirida
by Coala N
Summary: pode se tornar uma coisa maravilhosa. • Mello/fem!Near, UA.


**Death Note © Ohba e Obata.**

* * *

><p>Mihael Keehl odeia seu trabalho. Odeia a rotina tediosa que este lhe proporciona, odeia acordar cedo toda manhã e mal ter tempo para comprar algum chocolate que lhe sirva de sobremesa no horário do almoço e, mais do que tudo, odeia o fato de que este lhe faz lidar com todos os tipos de pessoas. Mello, como é carinhosamente apelidado por seu melhor amigo, odeia pessoas.<p>

Odeia uma mais do que as outras, em particular, e esta pessoa seria a dona do rosto emoldurado por cabelos brancos como a neve que está sentada ao seu lado no sofá. Não consegue conceber como alguém como ela, que já passa cinco dos sete dias da semana sentada na escrivaninha ao lado da sua, ainda tem a paciência – e a _audácia –_ de querer freqüentar também sua casa durante os fins de semana. Não que ele tenha alguma oportunidade de se opor, pois a garota é teimosa como um burro, apesar de seu rostinho delicado e de suas poucas palavras. Bate à sua porta toda sexta-feira com algum tipo de bolo de chocolate melado enfiado numa sacola plástica do supermercado mais próximo e entra no apartamento apertado antes que ele possa batê-la de volta na sua cara, inebriado pelo brilho calórico e açucarado do doce.

São manias irritantes de uma garota irritante e ele odeia admitir que já está se acostumando com elas. Tanto é que ele para pra pensar nos pequenos detalhes em que vem reparando ao longo das últimas três ou quatro semanas. Apesar de dizer que odeia doces, Nat sempre tem dado um jeito de tirar um pedaço do confeito de chocolate com a ponta do dedo e lambê-lo de uma maneira que provavelmente não é sugestiva, mas acaba sendo. Pouco depois de tal gesto, a garota percebe que está sendo observada. E toda santa vez, Mello finge que não foi nada e vira o rosto para o outro lado, tentando agir da mesma maneira que aquela que, pensa de maneira um tanto triste, ele nunca viu sorrir.

No entanto, são divagações do passado sem qualquer importância, constituídas de coisas que parecem estar lá apenas com o propósito de atentar seu juízo – como se o loiro já fosse uma pessoa muito paciente. Faz-me rir, murmura para si mesmo, mordendo um dos quadradinhos da barra de chocolate que segura nas mãos. O sabor do dia é chocolate ao leite com pedaços de castanha. Não sabe exatamente a razão de tal mudança, tendo em mente que costuma preferir chocolate meio amargo. Sabe que é um sabor infantil, mas não se importa. Talvez a mudança tenha alguma coisa a ver com a convivência com a menina – ou mulher, já que ela certamente tem pelo menos seus dezoito anos de idade, não que tenha se importado o suficiente com esses pequenos detalhes para perguntar e sabe muito bem que tal questionamento é tão indelicado quanto perguntar de uma mulher o seu peso. Talvez a presença dela, que contribui tanto para deixar sua vida um pouco menos solitária naquele cubículo localizado no meio daquela metrópole caótica, lhe traga um pouquinho de felicidade no dia a dia que ele reluta em perceber.

O loiro se ajeita um pouco no sofá, mudando para uma posição mais confortável. Tal gesto brusco faz com que Nat emita algum som que se assemelha a um grunhido de desaprovação, mas não perde tempo reclamando como tantas outras garotas que ele já conheceu. Apenas continua mexendo no terço que pende do pescoço do mais velho e olhando para a televisão ligada no noticiário que lhe mostra notícias com as quais ela podia se importar menos. As cenas de violência e desgraça se tornaram tão corriqueiras que já nem são mais algo que mereça sua atenção, ela pensa, sem se sentir culpada por isso, e começa a torcer a pequena cruz de madeira entre seus dedos finos de unhas coloridas de preto. Recorda uma simples e curta conversa onde perguntara de Mello se ele era adepto do catolicismo ou de qualquer outra religião, ao que ele respondera que não e dera de ombros. Apenas tinha uma certa fixação por terços, ainda que não fosse tão forte quanto a que tinha por chocolates. Eles lhe pareciam estranhamente agradáveis e seu uso e aquisição já havia se tornado coisa corriqueira.

De súbito, ela para de arrastar os dedos pelas inúmeras contas pequenas e vira a cabeça para trás, encarando-o com os olhos escuros que tanto contrastam com a cercadura de cabelos níveos. Por alguns momentos, Mello deixa seu olhar se perder no dela, distraído com a proximidade e o aroma enjoativamente doce que seu corpo trajado numa espécie de camisola preta exala. Com qualquer outra mulher, ele pensa, provavelmente já estaria tendo algum tipo de _resposta_ fisiológica. No entanto, a presença da garota albina o deixa estranhamente à vontade e ele não sabe dizer muito bem se tal fato é muito bom ou muito ruim. Os cantos da boca dela se levantam rapidamente no que, se não a conhecesse bem, poderia até chamar de um sorriso antes que ela se vire um pouco mais e incline-se de modo que sua mão direita possa alcançar a mão dele que segura o chocolate. Arranca um pedaço, se aproveitando da distração dele, e coloca-o na boca. O loiro se revolta ao sair do estado de torpor e reparar no quadrado quebrado de maneira desigual que falta na barra.

– Quem é que disse que você podia pegar um pedaço dele assim, sem mais nem menos? – indaga, uma inflexão no mínimo colérica alterando sua voz. Ou não, considerando que Mello já nem se esforça mais para parecer furioso e exaltado nas situações do dia a dia.

– Você precisa aprender a dividir – Nat responde, voz impassível como sempre, como que feita apenas para se opor à dele. A tudo que se refere a ele. Perfeitamente antagônica.

– Não tenho que dividir nada com você – e começa a tamborilar os dedos na própria coxa. – Pra início de conversa, é a _senhorita_ quem faz uma questão estranhamente doentia de invadir minha casa, que já é muito apertada com só a minha pessoa vivendo nela, e-

– Você fala demais – suspira. – Se eu fosse qualquer outra pessoa que gostasse de perder tempo, provavelmente já estaria discutindo com você por estar de saco cheio disso tudo. – e é nesse momento em que Mello faz um barulho que muito provavelmente é uma tentativa de verbalizar o quanto está ofendido com tais palavras – Mas já que faz tanta questão, toma logo esse chocolate de volta.

Vira de lado mais ainda e agarra com pouca força sua camisa, puxando-o para mais perto e encostando sua boca na dele apenas o suficiente para que o loiro possa sentir o gosto do chocolate derretido escapando por entre seus lábios. Assim que se considera satisfeita, Nat o empurra para longe e agarra o controle da televisão, passeando pelos canais a fim de encontrar algo mais que possa pôr um fim em seu tédio constante. Sem sucesso.

Mello vira a cabeça para o outro lado e volta a tamborilar os dedos na coxa, dessa vez numa velocidade tão rápida que os dedos acabam se atrapalhando, alguns pulando mais ou menos vezes do que outros. _Essa menina é louca_, ele pensa. _Louca de pedra_, sim, mas não de uma maneira que possa acabar tornando-o louco também. Insana somente o suficiente para ter o potencial para continuar irritando-o por muitos outros fins de semana, e Mello a odeia por isso. No entanto, talvez esse ódio nem seja tão ruim. Pelo menos, não o é de tal maneira que ele não consiga viver por ele por mais alguns meses.

E não é como se ele estivesse considerando isso nesse exato instante. Não, de maneira alguma.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Então, né. Vamos só dizer que eu nunca tinha gostado de Mello/Near até ver uma certa fanart – linda, diga-se de passagem – com fem!Near que acabou influenciando _muito _na criação dessa fic. E o "Nat" veio de Nate, mas acho que isso é meio óbvio. Enfim, minha primeira fic desse ship/UA/com gender bending. E ah, tema "Irritação" no desafio da galera. Espero que gostem.

**Reviews deixam a autora mais feliz e não fazem seu dedo cair.**


End file.
